fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Melodia Pretty Cure♪
formerly known as is CureCookie's third fan series. It's motif is music, singing and everything related to music. Plot Ongaku Uta, despite her name, is a terrible singer. Her singing is so bad that her best friend, Anna, jokes that her singing could make people deaf. Anna then decided to help Uta improve her singing. One day after school, while Uta was walking home alone, something fell on her head. It was a cellphone like object. Uta thought it was a UFO, and brought it home. She layed on her bed, staring at the "cellphone". Out of the sudden, it opened up by itself, and a animal like thing was talking to Uta. Uta thought it was a alien and freaked out. After talking for a while, Uta found out that Melody Kingdom was attacked by Terrible, a group of bad guys who are terrible at singing and hates music. Then she saw a glow at the nearby amusement park. She went to the amusement park with the "cellphone", which was a Melody Commune and the "animal", which was Nara. At the amusment park, Nara saw her brainwashed sister, Aina, and a Hidoi, a terrible monster. Nara told Uta to transform using herself and a heart shaped card. Uta transformed into Cure Music and defeated the Hidoi. Characters Cures / *The protagonist, a student of Melody Academy, also the daughter of one of the teachers. She is sort of dumb, and believes in almost everything. Because of that, she is easily deceived and is also usually is the one who is picked on often, mostly from boys. / *The deuteragonist of the series and Uta's best friend. She is the student council vice president. Her last name, Utano, has a 'Uta' in it, which is Uta's name. She hates Uta's terrible singing, and tries to help improve it. Her mother is also a famous idol, and she wants to become like her mother. / *The tritagonist, and the school's student council president and later becomes a Cure. She is popular in school, both with girls and boys. She is a violinist, and is very good at it. She is also the daughter of the chairman of the school. / *A mysterious person and the last Cure, who is later revealed to be from Melody Kingdom. She is also the good counterpart of Aina, Nana's sister. She seems to be a little bit cold towards the others, but later becomes more friendlier. Mascots *The lead mascot of the series. She is Uta's fairy partner, who like Anna, cannot stand Uta's singing and tries to help improve it. She also has a sister, Aina, who is brainwashed by King Terrible. She tries to find out a way to return Nana to normal, and succeeded in Episode 39. *The second mascot, Anna's fairy partner. He has a small crush on Nara, which he seldom shows. He doesn't mind Uta's singing since he is also bad at singing. *A newborn fairy, Yuki's partner. Since he is newborn, he acts childish and is a crybaby, often annoying Nara and Maple. Villains *The king of Terrible, a terrible singer who brainwashed Nara's sister, Aina. He is often seen singing, and his minions cannot stand his singing. He hates music, and wants everyone else to hate music. *Nara's sister. She was born in Melody Kingdom, but then was shortly kidnapped and brainwashed, so she doesn't know about her birth. She was saved by Cure Music at episode 39 and returned to normal. *King Terrible's daughter, who has a slight dislike towards Aina, and doesn't trust her. She is very powerful, and only makes her first appearance at episode 11. *The only male member, excluding King Terrible. Like his name, he is most likely zero in everything. *The monster of the series. Trivia *''Melodia Pretty Cure♪'' is the first fan series of CureCookie's to have a male mascot. *''Melodia Pretty Cure♪'' is the second fan series of CureCookie's to have a commune, the Melody Commune, preceded by the Happiness Commune. *''Melodia Pretty Cure♪'''s ending song, has the first three words from Suite Pretty Cure♪'s opening song. Gallery MpcLogo.jpg|The logo for the series. Category:Melodia Pretty Cure Category:User:CureCookie Category:Fan Series Category:Music Themed Series